1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a camera system, and more specifically, to a flexible housing for a camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital cameras are increasingly used in outdoors and sports environments. In order to allow for the safe use of cameras in such environments, the cameras need to be secured to camera mounts, which in turn can be secured to, for example, sports equipment, vehicles, or a user. One such means for securing a camera to a camera mount is a camera housing that securely encloses or partially encloses a camera. A camera housing can include means for coupling to a camera mount, allowing a user to mount a secured camera during use of the camera. A user's experience with a camera housing can be diminished by difficult or complicated mechanisms for securing a camera within or removing a camera from the camera housing. In addition, the user's experience can be further complicated if the camera housing must be decoupled from the camera mount before a camera can be secured within or removed from the camera housing.